Fear No Evil
by AlkalinePlus
Summary: He has been working towards his own demise subconsciously for years. She needed a hero, someone to restore hope in her soul. They will both find something worth living for. A darker HarryGinny story with actual meaning.
1. Prologue

Fear No Evil

Disclaimer- I'm poor. Sue me if you wish, you won't get very much. Unless of course you consider ninety-three cents and a stick of gum to be a fortune. Have at it if that's the case.

Prologue

Darkness has it's own sort of power. The ability to grab hold of anyone and surround him or her in their own paranoia and fear. He didn't fear the dark though; he had learned to embrace it. His acceptance of the dark was what kept him alive.

He wasn't sure if he wanted to live anymore. When each day became nothing more than one-step closer to death, could that be considered living at all? 

His life consisted of hiding in the protection of the friend he had discovered in darkness. Ironic really, a warrior for the light comforted by the whispers of the dark. His sharp eyes had learned long ago to adjust to the absence of much light; he hated leaving things to the imagination and could practically declare himself a night vision.

Life was bleak and consisted of bidding his time until it came. The moment that his whole life had been leading up to, the final confrontation between himself and his sworn enemy. After that, if he lived through it, he would most likely kill himself. The purpose of his birth was to defeat Voldemort; he had no reason to stick around long after.

He practically salivated on the thought of his death. He understood this bordered on insanity but could not bring himself to care. It would be wonderful to be dead. To be finally in peace with his parents and Sirius. He hated life, why should he love something that had been so cruel to him?

He would do his job, be the savior that everyone wanted and expected, and then he would leave quietly. They could fend for themselves after he did them this one last favor. He had no desire to rebuild the Wizarding World, no one that he wanted to spend his days with. They had betrayed him in his eyes and he would be damned if he were going to rush to a celebration party and let bygones be bygones. Hope and happiness were strangers to his mind; all he knew was his bitterness and thirst for vengeance.

He crept around in areas that he would be least expected to be found and gathered his strength. He was powerful now, more powerful than his ultimate foe would ever expect. Victory was in the grasp of his hand and no one would snatch it from him. He would kill those who dared to try.

Love was laughable and lust was too time consuming. He enjoyed being alone, he deserved to be alone. No use in burdening another with his unhealthy obsession with darkness and his wishes of death and peace.

The time was drawing nearer. He could feel it pulsating in his veins. His adrenaline was rocketing and his hands itched to take a hold of his wand. He was ready to fight, ready for it to come to a close.

He began to move swiftly, there was still time to be in the protection of the night and he would make use of it. Time grew nearer and his target was coming closer. He thought it only right to meet his foe halfway, manners were important after all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She traveled along the dirt road taking no notice to the stir she was making with her ungraceful steps. 

Her life was over. She was melodramatic to the core, but at the same time realistic. There was no real reason for her to be alive. She had fulfilled her purpose and with that brought on a depression that seeped through her veins.

  
Hope was a thing of the past. Wishing had turned into a joke and suicide haunted her with its logical promises. No one needed her and those whom she needed were no longer there to be her crutch.

Life on her own was a frightening concept even after a year to grow used to it. Protection had never been far from her until undisclosed predators stole it. She was broken, weak, and despised herself for allowing these traits to overtake her character.

She had once been strong willed and considered herself to be of a sound mind. Now she would call herself mildly insane on a good day. War had broken her spirit, soul, and family. Hate wasn't a strong enough word to describe the feeling that flowed through her when she remembered what she had once had.

Love was gone. Even the love of her parents was missing, the one thing that was suppose to be constant. 

Warm rain began to fill the air. She lifted her head up to dwell in the tears from the sky. She had always loved the rain; it was the only thing that had made her happy in years.

Her face became wet and almost unbearably hot but she refused to turn away from this change in the weather. Self-inflicted punishment for the sins of which only she knew the severity of.

She continued on her path, coming closer with a change in her destiny. That from which she had ran from for so long was about to collide with her. Blissfully unaware she relished in the downpour.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N It's short, I'm aware. I am also aware that this is the prologue and it's supposed to be this way. Just an introductory so I can test out the waters a bit. If you haven't figured it out -and God help you if you haven't- "he" is Harry and "she" is Ginny. Reviews and any sort of comments would be appreciated and I hope that at least one person likes where this is going.


	2. Chapter One

Fear No Evil

Disclaimer- these are going to get dreadfully repetitive if I do them every chapter…I own nothing, I am merely the lowly and obedient servant of the queen, J.K Rowling. All bow down.

Chapter One

The dust-stricken path placed an ill received impairment on his line of vision. How he loathed the wind at this moment. The darkness had lifted in time, his ambition to continue outweighed his exposure to the light and the ability to be seen. To add aid to his disposition Mother Nature conjured up a harsh unforgiving wind that kicked the dirt path into swirls that surrounded him in an unwelcome manner.

Dirt covered his glasses, which he grabbed off of his face irritably to clean. He was in no mood to deal with either his hereditary blindness, nor his unruly hair, as both were in current tatters.

His foul mood fervent with no one to take it out on, so he continued, braving the choking dust to reach his ultimate goal. Glasses temporarily clean, they sat in their rightful place and assisted him in keeping a keen lookout. His eyes narrowed in onto something that was moving in a stumbling manner towards him. He crouched down near the ground, his eyes never leaving the offending object.

As it grew closer there was little doubt that remained that it was indeed a human. Wand clutched tightly in his hand he prepared to attack. The only reason for another human to be traveling on this road would be to search for him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She struggled against the wind wondering in vain how her beloved rain had turned to this so quickly. A fresh powder of dirt slapped her from behind and she was near the shouting point, if only there were someone to shout at. 

Her long thick hair whipped all around her, tormenting her for not having cut it or at least having the sense to bring a hair tie. She trudged on her path to nowhere. It depressed her, that she had no where to go, no one to turn to. This was the life that had been given to her though, she would accept it and submit to it as needed. No use in complaining, her mother had always said shrilly, action proves more effective than whining.

Her mother. The mere thought was enough to bring tears to her burning eyes. She was dead, they all were. It was her fault, all her fault. She wiped her eyes in self resentment, she didn't even have the right to shed tears over them. They were too good for even her tears of regret and shame.

Caught up in a mixture of bitterness and loathing she didn't notice that something was amiss. The springing up of a creature escaped her attention, so it came as an utter shock when she felt a wand being pointed at her temple.

"I can kill you in three seconds flat," said a hard emotionless voice.

She licked her irritated cracked lips, "I mean you no harm."

"You think that matters to me? I'm a cold-blooded killer sweetheart, more innocent than you have fallen at my hands. Turn around."

Frightened, and slightly relieved she began to turn. Good, someone finally to put her out of her misery as she was too chicken to commit the act herself. Opening her eyes widely she looked at her would be murderer to see sharp green eyes hidden behind thick frames that could only belong to one person…

"Harry?" She whispered incredulously, scarcely allowing herself to believe what her eyes had already confirmed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The only trace of emotion at his recognition of her that he allowed to show was the tightening of his jaw. He had not seen her for a great while, but there was no mistaking that it was her. Complications arising caused him to curse in his mind, he did not need a bloody reunion when he was so close to what he yearned for with every fiber of his being.

He withdrew his wand, he could not hurt her; at least, not without being provoked to do so. "Ginny," he acknowledged in an icy tone, "why are you here?"

He watched in detached amusement as a large range of emotions played out on her features. He was supposed to be dead, it was nice to see how someone reacted when one came back from presumed death.

"Harry," she said faintly, "I thought, well we all thought that you were…"

"Dead?" He offered without a trace of compassion. "Afraid not, sorry to disappoint."  


"Sorry?" She repeated, "Harry you have no idea how wonderful this is! We're failing dreadfully, but with you everyone will have hope, they will all want to fight again. This is a miracle!"

His mouth twitched at her naïve assumptions, he would sooner take to dark mark himself than be a whore for the light. He would win the war for them alright, but for himself and his own need for revenge; not so he could play the role of the hero.

She looked for the first time at his grim, hardened face that was so once so lively. "You aren't going to come back," she observed in a reserved quiet tone.

"Acute observations as always," he replied.

She cast her eyes down, not appreciating how coincidental and odd it was for them to meet on the abandoned highway. "I suppose I best be going then, leave you be as you so obviously want to be."

She was right, he did want to be left alone, more than anything. But because of his cursed bad luck he wasn't going to be alone. She had found him, and he wouldn't risk letting her scamper off to tell anyone who would listen that the great Harry Potter was indeed alive and fit to fight. No, she would have to remain in his company where he could keep a close watch on her. And friend of his old life or not, if she got in his way or attempted to slow him, he would kill her.

She turned, he placed a tight grip on her upper arm. "You'll stay with me. I travel mostly at night, if you have a problem with this or slow me down, I will carry out what I began when I first saw you. Understood?"

She narrowed her eyes in confusion, where was the Harry that she once knew? Who was this man that was practically taking her hostage and acting like she was lucky for him to keep her in his dreadful company?

"I do not wish to go with you," she answered coldly, "I will be perfectly fine on my own."

"It wasn't a request Virginia," he growled, deliberately using the name she despised. "I cannot afford the risk of your sighting me. You may come with me freely or I can use alternate, more unpleasant means. The choice is yours, but either way you are coming with me."

She dropped her glare, she wasn't nearly as accomplished at the detachment attribute as he was. "Harry, what on earth happened to you?"

Annoyed by her stalling tactics he pointed his experienced wand at her once more, "walk," he commanded with simple authority.

She sighed and submitted to his demands. Captive was a better title than whimpering fool, and she had no real desire to remain alone. Perhaps if she were lucky she would die and then would no longer have to have pathetic thoughts such as preferring to be a captive.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N Thank you to my reviewers for the first chapter, it's always nice to know that I'm not talking to myself. Knowing that someone is reading the story keeps that thin line between writer and insane so cleanly separated. Also, a lot of talk of death and suicide has been mentioned, if this offends anyone, well go read something else. And chapters will become longer as soon as I have time to actually sit and write them.


	3. Chapter Two

Fear No Evil

Disclaimer- Please refer to previous chapters.

Chapter Two

__

Now he's rollin' down the highway  
Gone too far too fast  
No one will ever find him, he'll never look back -Lynyrd Skynyrd

They trudged on through the dirt as the coldness of the evening was beginning to set in. It was so unconceivable, so strange that they were simply walking together to nowhere that Ginny decided that it made sense. She stole a glance at her companion; he needed her, even if she was the only one aware of it.

Looking at his hard determined stare filled her with pity and an overwhelming sympathy. Poor Harry, to have everyone believe that you were dead, thinking that no one cared. She had always cared, and she would make sure that he knew it. Everyone needed to be loved, he would be no exception. With her love filling him, it would in turn fill her of the void that had consumed her.

Feeling brave she placed a hand on his lower arm, "I'm so sorry for what happened to you Harry."

He smirked at her in a way that unnerved her completely. "I'm sure that you are."

"You know," she continued despite his obvious amusement at her expense, "you've always had people who have loved you. Even when we thought that you were…you know, we still thought of you all the time." She lowered her voice as if there were eavesdroppers about, "_I _thought about you all the time."

He gave her a patronizing look, "did you, Ginny? Did you really think about me all the time?" She nodded. "Did you continue to be 'in love' with me, even after you presumed I was dead? I can see that you did. Funny though, I always assumed that one day you would grow up, grow out of that."

She cast her eyes down towards the ground, embarrassed and easily broken of her sympathetic nature. "There was a time when you were in love with me too."

"No one is ever loved the way that they want to be loved, Ginny." It was going to be necessary to rid her of her periodic bravery that allowed her to make such absurd comments as that.

She closed her eyes tightly in pain; he never used to say things like that to her. "Why am I here?" She asked, exasperated, "if you hate me so much just let me go on my way then."

He could have sugarcoated it for her, he could have explained patiently that he could not run the risk of anyone else discovering he was alive; but that would take away the demented fun of it all. "I'm going to fight Voldemort." She looked at him expectantly. He shrugged nonchalantly, "you're bait."

"Bait," she repeated softly, all blood leaving her face. As complete horrible comprehension dawned upon her she found that her feet had planted themselves firmly in the ground. "You…you can't make me. Please Harry, don't make me." 

His eyes were drawn to her hands, they were shaking horribly. He felt a twinge of curiosity, now just what had happened to little Virginia while he was gone? She hadn't been afraid of Voldemort after the Chamber, now the mention of him sent her into hysterics. Interesting…

"Harry," she called out meekly, "could we stop and rest for a while?"

He gave her a curt nod, too deep in thought to realize his irritation at stopping while it was safely dark.

She sat on the ground with her legs hugging against her chest, attempting to rid herself of the cold that she felt so strongly. She had seen the look that he had gotten after he saw her reaction. He found her weak, even more so now. She wasn't weak though, and she felt a strange desire to show this to him.

"You know Harry, I feel like I owe you an explanation for before, you see-"

"It doesn't matter," he cut her off abruptly, "I don't care." Which was a slight lie, he would like to know, but he refused to show it. Curiosity could be easily exploited, he wouldn't allow that.

Taking his hint she remained in silence. He allowed fifteen merciful minutes to pass before getting up from the ground. "It's time to go."

"We've been at it all day," she mumbled in annoyance, "don't you believe in sleep?"

"I sleep during the day and travel at night."

"But," she protested, "we walked through the day."

He shrugged, "then you'll sleep tomorrow."

His indifference and complete lack of compassion stung her. She searched within herself for sympathy, but fell short; he was getting to her and her understanding characteristics. 

"Well what about food," she pushed, "do you believe in eating?"

"Of course," he scoffed, "I'm not a fool. You can go days without food, Virginia; we are going to exercise this practice. I'll even start you off slow, you can eat tomorrow just before sunset."

Her stomach growled in protest, but she said nothing. Hitler was less of a slave driver than this new evil Harry.

With no more battles to fight about food, sleep, and resting she was forced to remember his threat to her. She was his intended bait for Voldemort. While she longed to be free of the effect that Voldemort held on her, she knew she couldn't. Too much of her blood stained his hands. He was a monster, and she was helpless around him. If Harry carried out and used her as his bait, she was dead. They would take her back to him and…it was too horrible to even consider. 

She glanced at Harry, he wouldn't really do that to her. At least, she didn't think that he would. She knew that the old Harry was still buried in there, and he would never sacrifice her to Voldemort. Would he?

Desperate to find out she found her bravery once more. "You aren't really going to use me as bait are you?"

"Would they really want you?"

"No," she answered quickly, hoping this would be her salvation from this horrid possibility.

He gave her a calculating glance, "if you manage to earn your keep and don't slow me down, I'll consider not using you to further my plans for Voldemort."

Her mouth nearly dropped at this absurd "generosity." He'd _consider _it? Despite her fears and her newfound meekness, she still had the underlying Weasley pride. Her old stubbornness fought its way to the surface; she simply wouldn't allow it to come to him having the option to use her as bait.

Rebellious notions swam through her mind; there was a time when she could manipulate with the best of them. Harry may be unreadable and stronger now, but she had always been better at this game than he. If he wouldn't let her go then she would make his life hell.

He had told her that if she didn't do as he pleased he would kill her. She decided that he wouldn't. He obviously needed her for something if he was forcing her along. Besides, she knew that underneath his hate he still had to care for her. You don't go from absolute love to indifference. Something was there, something still burned inside of him for her. She would bring it out, and then she would escape with her pride in tow. He wouldn't break her, and if he tried again, she would break him.

A fighter lay under her timid nature, and continuing provocation would shed her of her submissive ways.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N-"No one is ever loved the way they want to be loved." Is a quote that is shamelessly stolen by me from…Shakespeare, I believe? Horrible, isn't it, I can't remember my own quotes. If I'm wrong feel free to correct me. Thank you again for your wonderful reviews and encouragement, it is appreciated immensely.

Also, if Ginny seems slightly moody or schizophrenic to you, she's supposed to be. Explanations come later, for now, just bask in the weirdness of it all.


End file.
